De malentendidos, rebeldes, reyes, sueños, pañales y muerte
by kakatsushi
Summary: Serie de drabbles por la semana Korroh-Irrora en Español e Inglés. Un drabble por día durante ésta semana :D
1. Edad

_Soy una muy mala persona XD_

_Lamento mucho todo éste tiempo fuera, estuve a punto de quebrar mi negocio y tuve que enfocarme en recuperarlo. Cuando al fin tuve tiempo para escribir me encontré con el famoso "bloque de escritor" XD Pensé que era mito, pero no, realmente existe._

_Ésta será una serie de drabbles, son bastante cortos (Uno de 400 palabras) que iré subiendo durante ésta semana por la Korro-Irorra-Week convocada desde tumblr :D Ésta vez en español e inglés._ _Estos drabblecitos me ayudaron mucho a desempolvarme, el siguiente capitulo de SKOL debería estar listo para el viernes o sábado :D_ _Si quieren participar en ésta semana está la convocatoria en tumblr, me parece que quien hizo la convocatoria es "princesa escalona"_

**EDAD**

A lo largo de su vida Tonraq había tenido que aprender que a veces era demasiado inocente ¡Vamos! Su propio hermano había abusado de ésa característica en él haciendo que terminara exiliado y lejos del lugar que por derecho de nacimiento le correspondía.

Tuvo que aprender a no confiar en las personas, aunque "parecieran" tener buena intensión.

Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, cerró los ojos e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

— Señor, le aseguro que mis intenciones con su hija son completamente honestas.

Escuchó al General de las Naciones Unidas decir y Tonraq tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no mandar al Maestro Fuego directo al cráter más profundo; del volcán más activo, con la lava más ardiente, de su nación… De manera metafórica… Tal vez.

— Cariño, tu hija y su novio están esperando una respuesta. — Dijo Senna al cabo de unos minutos, sonando demasiado divertida para el tema tan delicado de ésa noche.

Abrió ligeramente sus ojos azules y le dio la mirada: "traidora" más sincera que pudo.

¡Estaba claro que ella estaba del lado de esos dos!

Miró de nuevo a la pareja.

El heredero al trono de la Nación del Fuego lucía un distintivo tono marrón en sus mejillas que hacían juego con su pesado abrigo. ¡Que fiasco! ¡No aguantaba nada! Ni siquiera era invierno aún.

Korra por otra parte lo veía con una sonrisa burlona y desafiante… Definitivamente había salido a su Madre.

Suspiró.

— Se llevan muchos años de diferencia. — Terminó sentenciando de manera cortante.

Cuando Korra le avisó que iría a verlos, nunca esperó que fuera acompañada del General y éste pidiéndole permiso para salir con su hija. Dentro de él, en un lugar muy, muy, muy profundo y que no quería reconocer, le había agradado que lo consideraran primero, pero se trataba de Korra ¡Su bebé con un hombre mayor!

— ¡Eso no importa! 'Roh y yo la pasamos genial cuando estamos juntos y nos complementamos perfectamente. Lo amo y me ama ¿Qué importa lo demás? — Alegó Korra golpeando la mesa tratando de hacer ver claro su punto de vista.

Tonraq miró con el entrecejo fruncido a "'Roh" ¿La pasaban bien juntos y se "complementaban perfectamente"?

El General respingó como entendiendo sus pensamientos y se puso aún más rojo.

Colocó una mano enguantada sobre el hombro izquierdo de Korra, tratando de tranquilizarla.

— A lo que se refiere Korra es a nuestras citas… con mucha gente viéndonos… afuera… Nunca demasiado solos… Señor.

Senna rió por lo bajo y Tonraq rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y? Su diferencia de edades sigue siendo demasiada.

Korra resopló lista para encarar a su Padre, pero el de ojos ámbar volvió a sentarla tranquilamente, dándole una mirada secreta y por la que Tonraq supo que había perdido. Su hija entendía al Maestro Fuego sin palabras y éste a ella; además, había logrado lo que pocas veces había visto: alguien logrando que Korra dejara ir el control de la situación, confiando en otra persona completamente.

Suspiró.

— Entiendo sus dudas por nuestra diferencia de edades, pero le aseguro, Señor, que aunque soy una persona con muchos defectos estoy completamente claro de mis sentimientos hacia Korra y de ninguna manera intentaría lastimarla; mi edad me da algo de madurez. Soy un tipo educado a la antigua… así que… si su preocupación es que Korra y yo… Korra y yo… ya sabe…

— Déjelo General, entiendo. Tienen mi permiso.

Interrumpió. Sinceramente no quería saber qué significaba la mirada asustada de Korra cuando el de ojos ámbar implicó que no tendrían sexo hasta el matrimonio.

— Pe-pe-pero 'Roh…

Tonraq se levantó rápidamente de la mesa ante el susurro decepcionado de su hija.

¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba: Creía que debía ponerle un alto a las hormonas del General y era su hija la que quería… ¡Por todos los espíritus!

— Uhm, Korra, yo… ¿Por favor?... Es importante para mí. — Exclamó el incomodo príncipe tomando de la mano izquierda de su hija quien ante el "por favor" sólo dejó caer la cabeza, golpeando su frente en la mesa y levantando el pulgar de su mano derecha: cediendo, con claras muestras de no gustarle la idea.

El General volteó a verlo.

— Le agradezco Señor, tiene mi palabra que nos mantendremos sin… tener… hmm… usted sabe… hasta que nos casemos.

Un nuevo suspiro lastimero de parte de su hija lo hizo salir casi corriendo, no sin antes darle un corto asentimiento de cabeza al joven.

Bueno, ¿Quién lo diría? Su diferencia de edades hacía a uno el "predador" y a otro la "victima"; sólo que definitivamente no en el orden que él esperaba.

Sonrió, bueno, ya eso no importaba, el joven Iroh era lo suficientemente fuerte para competir contra la fuerza de una mujer si es que ésta intentaba…

Pero su hija era el Avatar…

La mujer más fuerte y testaruda que conocía.

Mierda.


	2. Poder

:D Segundo drabble. Éste y el siguiente estarán conectados. Es un semi AU, hay benders pero no Avatares. Kuvira está en plan de Hittler con el mundo entero xD

— ¿Korra, crees que el agua sea suficiente para una semana? — Preguntó una de las pocas maestras aire que ahora quedaban en el mundo, una adolescente que había visto a muchos de sus familiares ser eliminados cruelmente.

El pozo en el que se asomaban se veía semi-vacío.

La de ojos azules le sonrió con ternura; la poca que en esos días sentía, y es que Jinora no había cambiado su naturaleza gentil a pesar de lo que le había pasado.

— No te preocupes, seguro encontraremos algo para todos. — Respondió la maestra agua tratando de no demostrar su propia preocupación.

Estaban siendo rodeados y evidentemente sus recursos estaban a punto de desaparecer, si tenían suerte les durarían tres días más. La morena suspiró.

Era la líder de la resistencia sin ser nada especial, tan sólo una decente Maestra Agua con demasiada voluntad, que se oponía a que Kuvira sometiera en la esclavitud al mundo… aunque prácticamente ya lo había logrado, pues ellos, su pequeño grupo de apenas unos cuarenta o cincuenta personas, eran la última resistencia en pie.

Jinora mordió su labio inferior y miró hacia el piso, sabiendo perfectamente la situación por la que atravesaban y que estaban a punto de perder esa guerra.

— Todos los seres vivos estamos hechos de agua. Los Maestros Agua podrían extraerla de la vegetación y plantas no comestibles. — Interrumpió una voz aterciopelada que hizo a la joven de los tatuajes ponerse en guardia frente al extraño.

Korra miró al recién llegado sin inmutarse, aunque genuinamente curiosa y sorprendida.

Sonrió de medio lado.

— Jinora ¿Podrías ir a checar qué secciones de vegetación podríamos utilizar?

— Pe-pero Korra… No puedo dejarte sola ¡Eres nuestra líder!

— Tranquila. No te dejes engañar por su vestimenta hecha harapos Jinora, él es el Príncipe Iroh II. Seguro que el que su Reino acaba de caer lo ha puesto de nuestro lado. — Notó a su pequeña amiga sorprenderse y se detuvo para después mirar al de ojos dorados sonreír de medio lado.

— Admito que fue un error no apoyarlos desde el principio y pensar que Kuvira no era una amenaza. Hemos pagado nuestra estupidez con nuestra propia Nación… Pero, logramos escapar unas cuatrocientas personas de la Nación del Fuego y ciento cincuenta estamos listos para pelear a su lado, Korra.

El Príncipe inclinó la cabeza y parte de su tronco haciendo que la de ojos azules se encontrara repentinamente incomoda. Él había crecido entre gente con poder, su destino había sido marcado para dirigir y guiar, no someterse.

Sin embargo, estaba poniéndose a su disposición; a la de una simple Maestra Agua que no aceptaba las injusticias.

Se aclaró la garganta, queriendo detenerlo, pero sabiendo que si hacia eso podría perder el poder que había conseguido; aunque no buscado, y eso sería peligroso para los que la seguían.

— Jinora, ve por favor a hacer lo que te dije.

La maestra aire asintió no muy convencida y empezó a alejarse para cumplir con su tarea. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Korra continuó hablando.

— No es que sea una persona orgullosa… Bueno, está bien, lo admito; sí lo soy. Pero en éste caso no es eso lo que me hace cuestionarme si deberíamos unirnos con ustedes, mis dudas son por la seguridad de mi gente.

El joven le dio la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza y se acercó a ella, sentándose en el borde del pozo que habían estado revisando momentos atrás las jovenes.

— Si fuera usted haría lo mismo Korra. De hecho, dudaría si el Príncipe venido a menos no es más que un títere de Kuvira. Pero le doy mi palabra; que es lo único valioso que tengo conmigo ahora, que lo que más deseo es derrotar a Kuvira para que el mundo vuelva a ser libre, aunque eso no restablezca mi posición en el trono. Quiero enmendar mi error y ver a mi gente en paz de nuevo.

La morena se sentó a su lado guardando silencio varios minutos, considerando sus opciones, después volteó al cielo mirando un halcón volando en lo más alto.

— Usted podrá haber dejado de ser Príncipe, pero no ha perdido su poder. Su propia gente lo ha seguido. Seguro que los heridos o los que no puedan pelear los ha resguardado, y los que se quieren unir a ésta locura están esperando por usted o por alguna señal. — Lo volteó a ver sonriendo cuando él lo hizo.

— Es usted una mujer muy astuta Korra, no me sorprende que sea nuestra líder.

La morena se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, no acostumbrada a tener ese título.

— Eso no importa, lo que ahora quisiera es saber cómo logró atravesar las filas de Kuvira: Nos tiene sitiados ¿Donde están sus hombres?

El Maestro Fuego se puso de pie para responderle mirándola a los ojos, esperando que ella notara que era sincero.

— Atravesar no fue un problema realmente. Los militares de Kuvira son gente sin muchos sesos, tan sólo con un amor enfermizo al poder. Capturé a uno, le quité su uniforme y atravesé el campo caminando lentamente; nadie lo notó.

Korra sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ¿De verdad? ¿Tan fácil como eso?

— Y a mis hombres en realidad no podría llamarles "míos"… Ellos están esperando su señal Korra, han rodeado al torpe ejército de Kuvira. Estamos justo en el centro de la batalla… Ellos atacarán por sorpresa cuando usted lo ordene.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y quedándose muda varios segundos. ¿Él estaba _realmente_ cediendo su poder a ella? Parpadeó desconcertada.

— No entiendo Iroh ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué darme todo el poder para dirigir ésta alianza? Hace unos minutos estaba preocupada porque apenas éramos un puñado de gente y ahora podríamos triplicarnos.

Él la miró comprensivo, casi dulce.

— Es cierto que estoy dándole poder sobre nosotros Korra, pero no se equivoque, el poder no sólo se trata de consumir, ordenar, decidir sobre otros; es aún más importante cuando las personas, por su voluntad han decidido seguirla y eso es lo que estamos haciendo. Confiamos en usted.

La morena rió ligeramente para sí misma entendiendo la situación.

Se puso de pie y sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Sabe? Yo soy muy necia y a veces tomo decisiones de manera imprudente; necesitaré alguien que me ponga los pies en la tierra. Creo que el puesto le vendría perfecto a usted.

Iroh rió suavemente, tomó la mano femenina y le dio un beso que en su inicio pretendía ser meramente caballeroso, pero al ver a la morena sonrojada y sorprendida, no pudo evitar sentir su corazón dar un vuelco.

Soltó la mano y se puso de pie evitando mirar a la repentinamente tímida líder de la resistencia.

— Cuente con eso siempre que lo necesite.

Al cabo de un par de minutos de incomodidad absoluta, Iroh sintió un golpe en el hombro y al mirar hacia abajo notó a la recompuesta Maestra Agua sonriendo confiada.

— Bueno, vamos a planear la estrategia. Tenemos un mundo que recuperar.

o/ Nos leemos mañana.


	3. Realeza

El siguiente es muy cortito, continuación y final del anterior.  
>Bonito día n.n<p>

— ¡Viva el Señor del Fuego, Iroh II! — Exclamó el Guardián del Fuego más sabio mientras le colocaba al joven de ojos ámbar la insignia que lo acreditaba como el líder de esa nación.

La multitud empezó a aclamarlo, coreando su nombre acompañado de frases en donde le deseaban una larga vida y prosperidad para su Nación.

Korra sonrió ampliamente y aplaudió emocionada, feliz por haber podido llegar a ese momento.

Tres años de continuas luchas contra Kuvira y su régimen al fin habían terminado.

Por fin el mundo estaba en paz.

La resistencia que había encabezado había sido extenuante, completamente cansada, pero todo había valido la pena; aún el tiempo que pasaron escondiéndose, planeando, atacando, con hambre, haciéndose poco a poco del poder hasta que todo estalló y en una última lucha por el futuro, Korra y los rebeldes habían logrado derrotar a Kuvira, logrando así regresar el poder a sus verdaderos dueños; entre ellos Iroh.

El joven Príncipe se había negado en varias ocasiones a tomar el puesto que le había pertenecido a su Madre antes de que Kuvira la matara, pero viendo lo mucho que los ciudadanos querían verlo en el trono, dirigiéndolos, no había podido negarse… y para Korra no podía ser más que perfecto.

Cuando se unieron para pelear lado a lado él le había explicado su idea de poder y después de todo ese tiempo Korra le daba la razón en algunas cosas; aunque sentía que su explicación carecía de varios elementos.

Mordió su labio inferior conmovida cuando lo vio ponerse de pie… Desbordando la realeza con la que había nacido. Sus poros parecían brillar con elegancia, poder, carisma y seguridad.

La morena juntó sus manos fuertemente y las colocó a la altura de su pecho, sabiéndose completamente emocionada.

Él había nacido para eso, no sólo porque fuera su destino si no porque se lo había ganado con mucha sangre y sudor derramado. La realeza de Iroh iba mucho más allá de haber nacido en la familia correcta, era algo que él había conquistado… Como su corazón.

El joven Maestro Fuego de repente volteó a verla entre la multitud, le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió seductivamente, haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran y su corazón latiera emocionado ante la promesa oculta que esa sonrisa llevaba. Rió infantilmente no importándole que la vieran de manera extra la gente a su alrededor.

Sí, definitivamente, todo ese tiempo había valido la pena y el que vendría sería su premio; el de ambos: Su felicidad compartiendo la vida, juntos.


	4. Sueños

_Estoy aún impacta con el final de Korra :D Creo que fue a la libre interpretación de cada quien. Muy valiente. Me gustó :)_

_Peeeeero, lo mío, lo mío es el Korroh xD_

_Ayer tuve mucho trabajo y no publiqué :S así que hoy dos drabbles, estos dos han sido mis favoritos al escribir :)_

— ¿Qué crees que sea? — Preguntó la de ojos azules sintiéndose tontamente femenina con ese vestido que su suegra le había prácticamente obligado a usar. Secretamente disfrutaba estar ensuciándolo al recostarse sin mucho recato sobre el césped donde las piernas de Iroh le servían de almohada. Ambos disfrutando de la sombra del árbol que los protegía de los rayos del sol al medio día.

El heredero jugaba con su corto cabello castaño, cerrando los ojos y sólo relajándose en la compañía de su esposa.

Una pequeña sonrisa marcó sus facciones al pensar en el futuro.

Su mano se deslizó dulcemente desde la cabellera hasta el abultado vientre de la Avatar, sin abrir sus orbes; deseando por un momento imaginar hacia algunos años adelante.

— Ayer que estuve en el distrito comercial vi un vestido para una bebita. No sé, me llamó demasiado la atención, presiento que será niña.

Su sonrisa aumentó al escuchar la escandalosa carcajada de la morena.

— Yo siento lo mismo… Aunque odio éste vestido no dejo de pensar cómo se le verá a ella cuando crezca ¿Te imaginas? Estoy segura que será hermosa.

— De eso no hay duda, su madre es la mujer más bella del mundo. — Declaró abriendo los ojos rápidamente para no perderse el sonrojo que estaba seguro aparecería en el rostro que tanto amaba.

Sintió su pecho encogerse al descubrirlo, pero la de ojos azules le regaló un suave golpe en la pierna al seguir sin acostumbrarse a sus cumplidos, pero no molesta por ellos.

— A veces eres muy cursi.

— No veo que sea algo que en realidad te enfade, además, sólo lo soy contigo.

— Que bueno… por tu bien.

La pareja rió sabiendo que esa amenaza era demasiado floja. Iroh no tenía intenciones de traicionarla y de cualquier manera ella lo amaba lo suficiente para dejarlo ir, aunque ése no sería el caso.

El de ojos ámbar regresó a su posición inicial jugando con el cabello.

— ¿Crees que sea Maestra Fuego o Maestra Agua? — Preguntó mirando al frente.

Korra se revolvió ligeramente ante la pregunta, tratando de visualizar a su futuro retoño.

— Podría no tener ningún poder, a Aang y Katara les pasó en realidad con Bumi.

— Pero si lo tiene ¿Cuál crees que sea?

La morena pensó varios minutos en su respuesta y después sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? Independientemente de lo que sea, tendremos un gran problema. — Empezó a reír escandalosamente haciendo que su esposo levantara una ceja intrigado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

La morena se sentó mirándolo a los ojos, divertida en no haber pensado en eso antes.

— Iroh, es la heredera de la Nación del Fuego y también la sucesora del Jefe de la Tribu Agua…

El de cabello negro dejo caer la mandíbula pasmado ¡Por todos los espíritus! ¿Cómo es que un detalle tan delicado se les había olvidado completamente?

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Korra rio un poco más y colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

— Bueno, ya después lo pensaremos. — Suspiró. — Por ahora sigamos soñando despiertos.


	5. Cambio

Iroh no era una persona que temiera a los cambios, en realidad su naturaleza era bastante aventurera ¿Quién dejaba todo tipo de comodidades en su propia Nación para embarcarse (literalmente) en la defensa de otra Ciudad? ¿Y empezando desde abajo cuando siempre estuvo en la cúspide? Definitivamente sólo lo harían personas con hambre de nuevos rumbos.

Al General de las Naciones Unidas le encantaban los cambios.

Su Abuelo desde pequeño le había inculcado a no temerles, puesto que estos eran la oportunidad perfecta para crecer y si en alguien podía confiar era en Zuko, así que le creía ciegamente.

Jamás se había arrepentido de ésa forma de vida puesto que lo había llevado a vivir intensamente; aún el amor.

Si no se hubiera decidido a dejar de tener noviazgos casuales y aceptar los sentimientos que tenía por la Avatar, cortejarla y ganar su corazón, entonces no hubiera conocido lo intenso que puede ser el amor verdadero.

Y en definitiva cambiar su estado de soltero por uno de casado había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, puesto que Korra y él hacían un gran equipo, siempre estando para el otro como refuerzo, apoyo, camarería, consuelo, amantes y todos los aspectos que habían hecho que su vida cambiara para mejorar.

Pero a pesar de siempre verse favorecido por los cambios, estaba enfrentando uno que para nada estaba disfrutando.

Su enemigo más odiado.

— ¡Vamos Iroh! Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo. — Alentó Korra a su lado derecho y el de ojos ámbar no pude evitar notar la frente sudada femenina; dudando de sus propias palabras.

El General la miró de manera incrédula.

— Sólo lo dices porque tú no quieres hacerlo.

Korra sonrió resplandecientemente.

— No es que no quiera. Sabes que no soy muy buena en éste tipo de cosas y las veces que lo he intentado sólo he hecho un desastre. Un buen guerrero sabe cuando rendirse y éste es mi caso.

El Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego rodó los ojos.

— ¿Entonces sólo quedo yo? — Esperó a que su esposa asintiera divertida de dejarle ésa responsabilidad. — Bien… Lo haré.

Korra le sonrió ampliamente de nuevo y levantó sus pulgares en señal de apoyo… sólo moral.

Con manos temblorosas se dirigió hacia su enemigo, deteniéndose a medio camino al pensar que sería mejor si se quitaba los guantes de su uniforme. Eso le dio otra idea.

— Acabo de regresar del entrenamiento con la flota. No me digas que todo éste tiempo no has…

— ¡No! Claro que no, no la dejaría así. Le pedí ayuda a Asami. — Se apresuró a desmentir Korra antes de que él se enojara; en su lugar haría lo mismo. Por fortuna la brillante Asami era su vecina y mucho más adecuada para casos como esos.

Iroh asintió y una vez quitado los guantes se dispuso a abrir las cintas del enemigo. Antes de bajar su cubierta miró a Korra para saber si estaba lista para lo vendría.

La Avatar asintió mientras tragó aclarando su garganta.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos quemarlo? — Preguntó a su esposo.

— No, es muy riesgoso hacer fuego control dentro de la casa. Creo que debemos hacer un plan… No sé si podría yo solo. — Aceptó enrojeciendo un poco.

Korra lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo sola. Pero estamos juntos en esto.

Al cabo de algunos minutos de planeación ambos se pusieron en posiciones de combate.

— ¿Lista?

— Por supuesto, General.

La pareja se sonrió divertida.

De un rápido movimiento Iroh bajó la cubierta del pañal de su hija mientras cortaba su popia respiración.

— ¡Por todos los espíritus! ¿Cómo es que la leche se transforma en eso? — Comentó Korra perdiendo su posición al cubrirse la nariz.

Iroh desvió el rostro sosteniendo las pequeñas piernas, alejándolas de la catástrofe.

— Vamos Korra, ahora.

La Avatar convocó a Raava haciendo que sus ojos brillaran entonces con aire control levantó el tóxico pañal haciéndolo bolita y mandándolo volando al cesto de basura.

Después con agua tibia que habían preparado limpió a su risueña hija; morena, de ojos ámbar, y procedió a tirar el liquido hacia el drenaje.

La pareja suspiró sabiéndose lejos del peligro.

El General comenzó a hacer el resto; secarla, aplicar algunos polvos y colocar un nuevo pañal. Mientras lo hacía sintió a Korra colocar su barbilla cerca de su brazo, esperando ver lo que hacía.

— No sé cómo es que lo hacen parecer tan fácil nuestras Madres y Asami.

Iroh se encogió de hombros.

— Ya aprenderemos, pero ¿No crees que es algo exagerado entrar en el Estado Avatar para cambiar un pañal?

Korra le hizo un mohín.

— Suenas como Tenzin y no, yo soy el Avatar y digo que está bien.

Iroh rió por lo bajo, levantó a su hija de dos semanas, percatándose que tenía la misma sonrisa de Korra. Con su brazo libre atrajo a su esposa y le dio un beso en la frente.

Bueno, ahora se había enfrentado a un "simple" cambio… de pañales, pero…

— Como desee, Avatar Korra. Qué suerte que hagamos tan buen equipo.

_Estos dos capítulos se los quiero dedicar al babas de mi hermano que me ha hecho muy feliz estos días :D No sólo va tener una bebita (:3) si no, también probablemente nazca en mi cumpleaños el otro año \o/ ___

_Muchas felicidades tontis, sé que no leerás nunca esto, pero gracias por crecer juntos y pasar nuestros buenos y malos momentos sabiendo que nos teníamos uno al otro._


	6. Aventura

:S Siento que me van a querer matar por éste drabble, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así xD

:D Tal vez hoy acabe el nuevo capitulo de SKOL o si no el lunes ;) 

Iroh colocó su barbilla sobre la cabeza encanecida de su esposa mientras ella se recostaba sobre su torso, una mano femenina a la altura de su corazón, sintiendo sus latidos.

Con su mano izquierda comenzó a hacer círculos aleatorios en la espalda de Korra; relajantes, mientras que con la derecha jugó con el flequillo gris y en momentos acariciaba su rostro.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

Deseaba tanto que el tiempo se congelara en ése instante.

— ¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste?

Al escuchar la voz casi sin aliento de su mujer, Iroh la abrazó tratando de no lastimarla.

— Te he hecho muchas promesas, Korra, todas las he tratado de cumplir.

Al sentirla asentir sobre su pecho, el ex General abrió los ojos notando que ella lo veía fijamente. Sus brillantes ojos azules de alguna vez, se estaban apagando y él odiaba esa situación.

La Avatar le sonrió amorosamente.

— Si no lo hicieras seguro estarías refunfuñando acerca de tu honor.

El ahora retirado Señor del Fuego no pudo evitar reír unos instantes pese al momento que vivían, pero era demasiado feliz al ver el eterno lado sarcástico de su mujer.

Sujetó la mano de ella sobre su corazón y la acercó a su boca, dándole un beso caballerosamente.

— Y entonces tú te burlarías de mí… como ahora.

La mujer de apenas cincuenta y siete años rió bajito.

— No puedo evitarlo, eres muy cómico cuando lo haces… A veces pienso que vienes de otra época con tu caballerosidad y tu honor.

El par de ancianos sonrió recordando los muchos incidentes durante su vida juntos en que Korra le había dicho eso, pero él no podía evitarlo, su educación y sus propias creencias lo habían llevado a ser como era.

Sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Debo recordarle, Avatar Korra, que no siempre soy un caballero? — Describió tratando de sonar seductivo, a lo que la anciana rió escandalosamente y él se le unió.

Sin embargo, el momento se acabó cuando ella comenzó a toser sin control.

El de ojos ámbar rápidamente se levantó y acercó un vaso con agua, Korra lo aceptó y cuando terminó de beber volvió a su posición en la cama.

Tenía que apresurarse, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

El hombre no pudo controlarse, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría. No había dejado que nadie se la arrebatara pero contra el curso natural de la vida no podía luchar, y menos cuando era algo que parecía estar sellado desde el día en que Zaheer la había envenenado.

Por supuesto el mortal líquido hacía muchos años que no existía dentro del cuerpo de Korra, pero los daños que había hecho en su cuerpo acortaron su tiempo de vida.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró como un niño, dejando que todo el dolor e impotencia que sentía saliera y lo envolviera. Estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida, a la mujer que lo había hecho sentir innumerables cosas, tantas que nunca; antes de ella, sabía si quiera que existían.

La amaba demasiado y el dolor de verla morir frente a sus ojos lo estaba matando a él mismo.

— Iroh… Lamento mucho hacerte pasar por esto.

Ante lo dicho por ella, él no pudo evitar voltear a mirarla y sentirse más miserable por no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte, por no estar despidiéndola con tranquilidad.

Notó las lágrimas de ella y se puso de pie, secándolas y volviendo a recostar a la débil Avatar sobre su pecho.

— No, Korra, perdóname. Esto es algo natural, debería aceptarlo, debería ser más fuerte, pero…

La morena lo abrazó con fuerza cuando escuchó; fuera de la habitación los lamentos de sus hijos, de quienes ya se había despedido y ahora esperaban a que ella terminara su existencia como lo había deseado, en los brazos de su compañero de la más grande aventura que tuvo… La vida misma.

— Sé que lo que voy a decir es horrible, pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar, creo que no podría… Prefiero… Perdóname.

El de ojos dorados tomó más aire, esto estaba muy mal, Korra estaba pasando sus últimos momentos de forma terrible por su culpa.

Besó los ojos azules; sabiendo que sería quizás la última vez que lo haría con ella con vida y recomponiéndose sonrió levemente.

— Gracias Korra. Gracias por salvarme cuando caí noqueado al golpear ése misil, gracias por todas las veces que me sanaste con tu agua control… De hecho, gracias por todas esas veces que salvaste al mundo. Gracias por aceptarme como tu amigo y después como tu pareja. Gracias por sujetar mi mano cuando mi Abuelo y mi Madre murieron, gracias por aceptar casarte conmigo, por nuestros hijos, por nuestros nietos, por todas esas conversaciones sin sentido, por las peleas, por los tés de media noche, por las risas, por estar siempre conmigo en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste y todo lo que me dejas. Me duele tu partida, pero estoy seguro que cuando mi momento llegue pasaremos la eternidad juntos. Te extrañaré cada día mientras viva, porque te amo y siempre será así.

La mujer mordió su labio inferior tratando de no llorar; de alegría, pero recordó que muchas veces junto a su esposo lo había hecho mientras él le recordaba que esa era una buena manera de llorar.

Le sonrió y con su débil cuerpo se inclinó hacia él, besándolo.

— Te amo… Iroh… — Sólo lo veía a él, su rostro lleno de dolor por el amor que le tenía, tratando de ser fuerte, porque en un mundo ideal se puede decir adiós al amor sin sentir pena, pero no cuando es verdadero.

El ex General vio como los orbes azules que tanto amaba se estaban cerrando, así que en un semi ataque de pánico, deseando que ella se fuera lo más tranquila posible, gritó:

— ¡Recuerdo ésa promesa, la cumpliré!

La morena quiso sonreírle una última vez, pero tenía la sensación de estar cayendo mientras su alma se conectaba con algo que era al mismo tiempo tan familiar como lejano.

— Raava…

Entonces, todo terminó, para iniciar de nuevo.

**FIN **

**No me maten :S**


End file.
